one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoro Vs Susano
Roronora Zoro of One Piece (nominated by Shadow7615) takes on Susano of Okami (nominated by MagicRock) Intro Zoro is running down a rocky field, heading north; away from the tower. It is mostly flat; its landscape shifts into mountains and canyons further south. He is heading for the abandoned city in the center. Zoro: Dammit! That ass in the black and red said to go south, but he never said which way is south! He stops and facepalms. Zoro: Dammit, I want to fight, but I also want to get out of here. Everybody else is probably beating the crap out of each other, and I’m in the middle of nowhere! With no booze! ???: Did you want some? He turns to see Susano catching up to him, though almost completely out of breath. Zoro: You... from the bar! Susano: Aye. I never forget someone who claims to be the world’s greatest swordsman. Zoro runs his hand across his missing eye. Zoro: I am not him yet. But I will be. Susano: Ah, a challenge, then? I had already planned to challenge you; ran for miles tracking you. But, since now the feeling is mutual, I can... Zoro: Give it a rest. You aren’t even worth killing time. Susano: How DARE you? I am Susano, with the power of the Celestial Cleaver! I can cut stone! I slew the 8-headed demon Orochi! Zoro: And I am Zoro, the Pirate Hunter of the Santoryu style. I have defeated many powerful foes, and you will be among them if you do not turn around. Susano: I will not. Zoro: Then your life is over and that booze you have there is mine. They each draw a blade and assume a stance, waiting in silence before a raven in the distance calls. FIGHT!!! (Ninetails Battle Theme, 0:10-1:03) 60 The two are at each other’s throats instantly, with blades locked. Zoro is surprised at his foe’s power, and forces him back, drawing his second sword. The two charge again, and Zoro blitzes Susano with is speed. The world’s bestest swordsman can only barely fend off Zoro’s repeated strikes. Finally, they get into a blade lock, and Zoro uncrosses his swords to send Susano sliding away on the ground. 54 Zoro: 72-pound phoenix cannon! He launches two projectile slashes at Susano, who stands dumbounded before getting out of the way. The slashes cut through the terrain, leaving deep cut marks. Susano (Running at Zoro): You can cut from a distance? That is skillful of you, but I can cut the heavens themselves! Zoro braces for the attack, but Susano runs right by him, almost as if he’s in panic. Zoro stands confused, and Susano ducks behind a boulder in the fetal position, eyes wide. 45 Susano: (Quietly) Who IS this guy? Ammy, help me! The top of his cover is cut off with a single slice from Zoro, who prepares to bring his blade down onto Susano. Zoro: You were proud of cutting stone? That was mere fruit to me. Now... He is cut off when Susano scoops up some dirt and throws it in his eye. With him distracted, Susano leaps up and swings wildly at Zoro, who despite being blinded, can sense and block the attacks with his blade. 37 Zoro: A dirty trick! Susano: I appreciate the pun, but is it not also deceitful to tell someone you can wield three swords? Zoro: All right, then... Dragon Twister! Zoro spins his two swords and slashes quickly, creating a tornado that shoots Susano high into the air. He then puts on his bandana and places his third sword into his mouth. Zoro: Oni... GIRI!!! With a three-sword slash, he unleashes his signature attack on Susano right before he hits the ground. Susano blocks the strike with his sword, but the force behind the blow sends him far onto the horizon. Zoro chases after him, launching slashes as he goes. Susano closes his eyes and swings, and to his shock, blocks one. Laughing, he walks towards Zoro, blocking the slashes, and the two clash swords once more. 20 Susano: Is that the best you can do? I’ll show you how a real man fights! Zoro: ONE GORILLA! One of his biceps grows to a ridiculous size, while Susano grips his sword tightly and takes a knee Zoro: TWO GORILLA! The other follows suit Zoro: TWO GORILLA FIST! As Zoro swings two swords, Susano closes his eyes. His blade shines a bright golden colour, and sprouts a flower. Susano: BLADE OF TRUTH! The attacks collide, and the resulting shockwave splits the very heavens and earth in two. Neither gives their ground, until a paintbrush slides across the camera and Susano pushes Zoro back. Susano knocks him into the air and glides across the sky with a series of powerful slashes. 12 Susano: GOOD! WILL! TRIUMPH! The final slash buries Zoro into a nearby mountain, and Susano lands, laughing at the victory. Zoro: There is a man I must surpass... the world’s greatest swordsman... Susano, who somehow manages to hear this from a kilometer away, turns around. Zoro: And until I face him again, NO OTHER SWORDSMAN WILL TAKE MY LIFE! (The Sun Rises, 0:08-0:15) 7'' Zoro badly injured, lifts up the mountain he is under, and throws it at Susano. Susano is shocked, but holds his sword high and leaps at the mountain. Zoro: DEMONIC RAVEN! ''3 Zoro begins to roll across the ground at a high speed; the slashes of his three swords leave slash marks akin to raven footprints in the ground. Susano’s sword glows with a blinding flash of light, and he cuts the mountain in half. The halves fall beside him and he prepares to strike Zoro. 1 The swords collide, and Tohenboku shatters. With three downward slashes, Susano is cut into six pieces, and Zoro stops behind him as he falls apart with a splash of blood. K.O!!! Zoro (Sheathing his blades): My thanks to you... now I’m stronger. Aftershock ???: Do those two have any idea how long it will take to rebuild this terrain? And to have such a powerful opponent killed this quickly... very well. This melee’s winner is Zoro, by death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Zoro: 20 *Susano: 18 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 14 *KO: 6 Follow Zoro's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:MP999 Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music